


Show Me You Love Me

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, I can't keep my hands to myself, M/M, Throat Fucking, give it to me, hot blowies, hot blowies in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin has an oral fixation with a very particular part of Dan's anatomy.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	Show Me You Love Me

Arin was bouncing his knee. This game was amusingly difficult. Dan was whooping his ass in this round. He slumped further against the cushions and huffed,

"God damn, dude, you're destroying my ass right now."

"Hah. Seems like it." Dan chuckled, legs tucked underneath him on the far side of the couch.

"You might as well pull down your pants now and let me suck you off, because I am blowing it!" Arin made a disgruntled noise and Dan blushed. They started another round and the clock ticked on.

Hours, and many innuendos about BJ's later, they switched off the recording. Dan stood up from his side of the couch and stretched, that tight t-shirt riding up. Arin glanced over and bit his lip. He always adored that tantalizing peek of pale skin on the singer's waist. He hoped that was the reason why Dan always chose to wear his jeans so low. That and it was damn comfortable. Arin did it more times than he could count.

"I gotta pee." The lanky singer pried open the game room door and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. He was usually really lax about the lock on the bathroom. It was pretty much an unwritten rule that if the door was closed, someone was in.

Dan relieved himself and zipped up his pants, washing his hands. He heard the door open. It wasn't as startling since he was done already. He had only been walked in on a handful of times and every time, they had apologized and let him finish his business. But as he turned, he knew exactly who he would see.

Arin was standing there, unabashedly tenting in his sweatpants, leaning against the door and gnawing his lip, that blonde streak brushing his cheek, obscuring those dark chocolate eyes. Dan smirked and dried his hands.

"I think I can probably guess why you've decided to join me in the bathroom." He couldn't deny that all of the suggestive comments that Arin had been making today had been riling him up. It had been weeks since Arin had gone down on Dan, but he still remembered the slick tight pressure of the gamer's mouth around him and it honestly made his legs weak.

Arin stood away from the door, locking it, and closed the space between them, pushing Dan up against the wall. Scrambling fingers brushed against Dan's half-hard erection as Arin scraped his hand through Dan's hair in order to press his damp lips against the singer's neck,

"God, I want you..." Arin's breath was warm against Dan's ear.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to stop you." The singer held up his hands in a placating gesture. His voice was huskier than he thought it would be, escaping in already ragged breaths. Arin sunk to his knees and pushed his sweatpants around his ankles, fumbling with the singer's fly. He let a pent up sigh flutter into the air between them as he exposed Dan's stiffening cock to his hungry gaze.

"When was the last time you jerked off?" Arin tongued the beading precome at the head and Dan groaned, resting his head against the cool wall.

"Oh, god, yesterday?" He honestly couldn't remember, Things had been an absolute blur the past few weeks.

"Do you really do a number on yourself?" Arin was leaving sloppy kisses along the smooth shaft, making Dan push his hips forward. He loved that teasing slick pressure. The gamer's hand was holding him in a steady grip and he glanced down as Arin wrapped a sure hand around himself, stroking lazily.

"Oh, man, I absolutely savage myself when I play. A punishing grip. pumping like a machine." He shuddered, a groan slipping past his lips as Arin slid his hand down to the base, sliding back up, twisting his fist against the slick shimmering head. The singer whimpered.

Arin was always so thorough, so tender with him. It made him feel so appreciated. Not like when he played alone, all grasping tight fingers and desperate curses. He loved the rough way he played, but it felt so nice to be admired and fussed over once in a while.

"Mmmm....Oh, baby, you do me so good..." Dan buried his fingers in Arin's hair as the gamer took him into that sinful heat, swirling his tongue along the underside, circling around the head in a teasing pressure. Arin moaned against Dan's length filling his mouth. He slicked his palm with the prejack that was seeping from the head of his cock and stroked tighter.

Dan's cock was just so perfect. It had the best curve and the thick vein on the underside made Arin's mouth water. He was drooling, thinking about sliding the singer's shaft between his legs. His tongue slid along the sides as he dipped his head lower, nearly burying his nose into those downy curls. The singer hummed as his fingers tightened in Arin's hair.

"It's like there's nothing else you'd rather have in your mouth than my cock. Do you really like it that much?" Dan sighed as Arin answered him by bobbing his head, taking the singer deeper, twisting his lips around Dan's shaft. Saliva was dripping between Arin's fingers. He couldn't stop himself. It slid down his wrist in dirty rivulets.

He knew that he looked like an absolute mess, but he didn't care. Sliding Dan's cock across his tongue made him calm and excited all at once. It was a perfect lulling pressure as he teased the head and dove deep, hearing the singer moan above him. A sultry beautiful sound that had Arin's toes curling, stroking himself greedily.

He began moving his hand up and down with his mouth. Dan's whimpers increased in pitch, new sensations washing over him in lusty waves. Arin's mouth was heavenly and wet, that slippery tongue lashing around him in teasing circles. Dan couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward, rolling against that slick pressure. He let out a shuddering moan as Arin's silky hair tufted between his fingers, pulled in a tight grip.

Dan pushed Arin's head against his hips as gently as he could. It was all he could do to not just thrust into that welcoming heat. Arin's throat was taught and slick, the head of Dan's cock hitting the back of the gamer's throat with every dip of his head.

Mmmph...." Arin moaned around Dan's length, breathing heavily through his nose, fingers tightening on his own dripping sex. He relaxed his throat and went as deep as he could. It almost felt like he would gag, but his cock jerked in the circle of his fingers. He pressed Dan's slippery shaft along his tongue again and moaned.

"Ohh, fuuuuck..." Dan's voice was a shaky mix of disbelief and astonishment. Arin had never gone that deep before. The singer's hips bucked forward and he gnawed his lip,

"Have you been practicing? Damn, baby, you feel so good...Fuuck!" Dan hunched forward and pushed his hips against Arin's mouth. His hold on Arin's hair was painful but the gamer felt dizzy with all of it, stroking himself, his fingers slipping along his weeping cock. He tried to focus on his breathing as Dan's hips snapped forward over and over, fucking his throat.

"Nnngh...not gonna last..." Dan arched against the wall, thrusting his hips forward, spilling across Arin's waiting tongue. The gamer took Dan's full load, swallowing it all, as the singer shuddered against his tongue, those tight muscles clenching around his softening shaft. Arin had exploded across his knuckles, spilling his release between his quivering thighs.

The bathroom looked like a fucking mess as Arin released Dan's soft member from between his lips, making sure that he had gotten every last drop. Dan collapsed against the wall, boneless and spent, as Arin wiped himself off and cleaned up the mess that he had left on the floor, pulling his sweatpants back up.

"Damn, Arin." Dan smirked weakly and the gamer took those slim fingers in his own, kissing the back of the singer's hand reverently.

"I'm just glad that you let me do it at all." He looked a little sheepish.

"With skills like that, it's no wonder why I keep you around..." Dan drew the gamer in for a kiss, tasting the bitter tang of his release on those soft lips.


End file.
